Hes Beauty, Hes Grace, - He Just Slapped Me In The Face (Again)
by Nyagi
Summary: Sora, a kind, social , and athletic high school student with no real plans for his future, meets Nao, the (emo) new kid who is a complete mystery. Both their lives undergo big changes, hopefully for the better.
1. New Kid? - Chapter 1

Sighing to himself, Sora Hashiba inwardly cursed that he was always at the bus stop way too early, and jogging in place on the curb in a struggle to stay warm. Normally, considering the bus wouldn't come for another 20 minutes, he was alone at the stop. But today was different- another teenager had been standing there when he arrived. He'd never seen the guy before. He noticed the stranger was wearing a heck of a lot of pink- the scrunchie holding his hair in it's high pony tail was pink, his sweater was pink, not to mention his eyes and hair was pink, too. His arms were crossed and his cheeks flushed, and he was sporting a glare that Sora didn't doubt could kill someone.

As if the strange teen could read my thoughts, he directed the glare at me. I looked away quickly, and didn't dare look back, Not until the bus came and the other teen climbed on, did I steal a glance at his back. Something about him was mysterious ...

* * *

Flopping into his seat for his second class of the day, he sets his bag down and waits for their teacher to arrive. Mr. Shinichiro, or Mr. S for short was late, as per usual. The door opens before long and their teacher walks in, with another person trailing behind him.

"Class, we have a new student, my son, with us as of now. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Sunao Fujimori… Nice to um... meet you..."

Hold on, isn't that the guy from the bus stop? So he's Mr. S's son… Wow. Sora noticed that the new student- err… Sunao… seemed uncomfortable. There was no trace of the earlier glare, now he just had his arm pressed against his side and he held his elbow with the other arm's hand while his eyes were cast towards the floor. He's probably nervous or doesn't like attention.

"Why don't you sit down, there's an open seat next to Sora- raise your hand Sora." I raise my hand, and the new kid quickly sits down in the open chair.

I try not to stare at him too much.

* * *

"How was school today? Anything interesting happen?"

Sora's thoughts flash to the new student.

"Nothing much."

His foster dad, Nanami, always asks him about school, trying to get him to talk. It's not like he avoids the subject, but he finds that there's nothing to discuss when it comes to his education.

Dad walks past him with a duster in his hand.

"One of the teachers is coming over for dinner today, and he's bringing his kid with him. I think he's around your age."

Dad teaches AP biology at my high school. He doesn't have any classes after lunch, so he's always home before me.

"That's great." I walk up the stairs to my room, and flop down on my bed. My room really is a mess, with dirty clothes strewn across the floor and a bed that hadn't been made in weeks.

I don't bother to clean it.


	2. Moody, Much? - Chapter 2

Later that evening, Sora heard the door opening and the sound of Dad greeting their guests. He left his room and looked down at them from the stairs. Dad's coworker was tall and had black hair which spiked out a little bit and a leather jacket on. He stopped and stared at the teenager… The new student? I mean, there's no mistaking him. Then that means that his Dad is Mr.S!? He looks completely different when he's not in his teaching outfit...

"Sora come down and say hello to them. There's still a little while before dinner will be ready, why don't you bring Sunao into your room?"

Sora stared at Sunao. "Sure…" He noticed Sunao looked uncomfortable again as he walked down the stairs to say hello to the two. Once he was down he walked towards Sunao.

"Hey. I recognize you from 1st period, never knew Mr.S has a son." Pointing up the stairs at his room, he makes way for the stairs and motions for Sunao to follow after him. "My room is up here." Sunao follows after him, mostly silent, except for the "Yeah," and "Ok", he'd given in reply.

Opening the door to his room, he mentally hit himself repeatedly. He hadn't cleaned it in a while.

"Err… Umm I haven't cleaned it in a while so it's dirty…"

Sunao's uncomfortable expression didn't change.

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright.." He went into his room and sat on the bed, and decided to at least try to make some small talk.

"So… Why did you move here?" Sunao looked even more uncomfortable, and stood in the doorway awkwardly. "My dad's work."

"I see… So I'm guessing you really like pink?" Most of his outfit was pink, and he went out of the way to dye his hair pink. He's gotta at least like the color.

"Yeah… I do." He thought that if they made small talk that Sunao would get more comfortable, but so far it didn't seem to be working. But Sunao's frown seems a little less intimidating, so maybe it was effective? "

"Boys, dinners ready!" He hears his Dad call from downstairs. Part of him wished it had taken longer to cook.

After dinner Sunao and Mr. S left for home. Sora helped clean up the mess then walked back up the stairs to his room, and decided it wouldn't hurt to tidy up his room a little.

* * *

The next morning, Sora was at the bus stop early as always. Sunao hadn't shown up yet, for some reason that made him feel a little disappointed. He admits that he was looking forward to seeing Sunao again. Sora kept waiting for the bus and looking around, but still no sign of Sunao.

Eventually the bus came and Sora got on, and sat in a seat at the back. Just as the bus was about to close the doors and leave, another person got on. Sora internally did a happy dance when he saw Sunao walking onto the bus, but his smile faded when he saw Sunao a little closer. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked a little bit of a mess, and his hair was pulled into a messier pony tail. Sunao sat down in the very back of the bus, and Sora decided to move to sit next to Sunao. "Uh… Hey Sunao. You ok?" Sunao turned a heated glare on him.

"Not a morning person. Why the fuck did you move just to sit with me?'

"Sorry!" Mentally slapping myself, I scoot away quickly and try to laugh it off, albeit awkwardly.

Still, that was the first time the other willingly talked about himself. So he isn't a morning person? Maybe that explains the bad attitude.

"Um… I really hate mornings. Sorry about that."

I smile a little at him.

"No worries. I sat next to you because you're fun to talk to."

Sunao raised one eyebrow.

"Bullshit."

Sora was a little taken aback. Moody much was he?

"It's the truth! I mean it!"

Sunao rolled his eyes and put in his earphones, effectively shutting Sora out.

* * *

Throughout the school day, Sora couldn't stop thinking about Sunao. He didn't pay much attention in his classes, even managed to land himself a detention without knowing what he did that got him in trouble. Why couldn't he get him out of his head? He hadn't even been able to properly introduce himself yet, even though they'd talked twice.

… I'm so stupid.


End file.
